Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Revelation (version 2)
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A mission into Dominion controlled space, uncovers a deadly secret Starfleet has kept quiet since before the Federation existed. Now one man's hope for survival could destroy that secret and destroy the Federation and it's Allies forever as the Legacy of A most deadly enemy is revealed.
1. Revelation

_**Star Trek: Deep Space Nine**_

_**Revelations **_

_Station Log: Captain Benjamin L. Sisko Recording…_

_Under orders from Starfleet Command the USS Morgan has been rerouted to Deep Space Nine, with no explanation given, however the only statement given is that the Morgan will be dropping off some one of vital importance too Starfleet Security. Myself, Commander Worf and Constable Odo await the arrival of the vessel at a Secured Airlock._

Slowly pacing up and down Captain Sisko awaited the word the Starfleet Vessel had docked, much too his surprise the Starfleet vessel had docked long ago and the Captain of the vessel was ready to enter the old Cardassian space station.

"I don't know why I am here Captain; this seems to be straight forward and not a Security Problem"

"Relax Constable; Command said they wanted a Security officer present"

Slowly the large circular door of the airlock rolled open as a female Starfleet Captain entered the station.

"Captain Sisko, it is good too meet you, I have good things about you"

"Thank you, why are you here?"

"Straight to the point, I can do that. We have come from the front lines; we've been dodging Dominion patrols for several weeks to get here…"

"Why, the Defiant could have met you…" Worf replied quickly.

"True Commander Worf… but this mission is a little different…"

Slowly she turned her head and called out too the security officers behind her.

"Bring him out!"

From behind her a form appeared, and slowly walked onto the deck of the station. Old-fashioned metallic shackles bound his arms and legs as the man slowly and uncomfortably walked onto the station for the first time.

"All this for a simple prisoner transfer?"

"There is nothing simple about this man, Mister?"

"Odo, Constable Odo. Chief of Security, why wasn't I informed?"

"Forgive me Constable Odo. Captain Sisko everything you need too know is in this file"

One of the security officers handed Sisko what appeared too be an old paper file before nodding too their Captain and turning back into the ship behind them.

"What ever this man has done Captain Sisko, it has _TOP_ Priority with Command. My orders are now completed, good luck"

Quickly Odo and Worf grabbed the prisoner and turned towards their Captain with a questioning look.

"Holding Cell Captain?"

"Of course…" Sisko slimed.

For the rest of the afternoon Sisko read the large paper file in his office while keeping one eye on the prisoner in the cells, until finally he reached the most important page, shock ran over his face as he looked down at the file before him as anger swelled in his face.

"Damn it, these orders are three days old!"

Quickly he ran out of his office towards the elevator in Opps and made his way down towards the holding cells.

As per orders, the prisoner would be kept in isolation, with only one trusted guard in the cellblock with him. Entering the security office and almost out of breath he looked down at his Chief of Security with a stern look.

"I need to speak with the prisoner, alone!"

"What?"

"NOW Constable!"

Calmly nodding Odo stood and made his way into the holding cells before dismissing the Bajoran security guard, after nodding too the Captain he turned and left the Cell Block, with a deep sigh the Captain walked too the cell controls and lowered the forcefeild. Slowly the prisoner exited the cell, he was not quiet what a Starfleet Officer would look like, three months of un-kept beard and hair growth with a powerful odour too match. With a half baked smile he left the holding cells and walked towards the Captain before him.

"It's about damned time…" He smirked.

"Who are you? Why are you on my station?"

"Straight too the point, I heard that about you Sisko… All right then, I am Gunnery Sergeant John Webb. I've spent months behind enemy lines setting up for one specific operation; however, I was forced to abandon said mission for one problem that has arisen. Are you familiar with John Barrett?"

"The name sound familiar" Replied Sisko slowly.

"Barrett is a high ranking member of the Federation Council and tipped to be the next President, six weeks ago the Dominion invaded a world on the outskirts of Klingon space, on that world is Alison Barrett, Granddaughter of John Barrett"

Slowly a look of recognition crept across Sisko's face as he shook his head slightly.

"If the Dominion captures her…"

"Sisko if they haven't already, she'll be the perfect bargaining tool for the Dominion. My job is to rescue her, your job is to get me to that planet… quickly"

"Why me? I see, the Cloak on Defiant"

"Exactly, plus you know the region of space… get me in, drop me off and await my signal for extraction"

Sisko laughed as he walked around the dirty man before him as he replied.

"May I suggest you spend a few hours under a sonic shower first"

"Forgive the manner in which I appear Captain, but this mission is of top priority… everything else is second"

One thing Sisko detested was being controlled on his own command, now for some reason a dirty, smelly little man had entered his command and giving out orders. After thinking over his options, he nodded softly to the man before him, carefully he released the shackles from the man before leading him out of the Holding Cells and into the main office of Security, much too the surprise of Constable Odo and his Bajoran guard.

"Captain?"

"He's free too leave Odo"

Quickly Sisko tapped his com badge and spoke out loud.

"Sisko too Opps, have the Defiant ready too leave right away"

"Understood?" Called out Colonel Kira.

"Odo, I want you on and that guard on the Defiant… Webb, follow me"

After a brief pre-launch check the USS Defiant was already in deep space and at warp 6 heading towards the Dominion controlled planet, very little information about the mission was given too the bridge crew as ordered, even the main veiwscreen was deactivated. The only exception of destination orders and too proceed under cloak however, word of the unusual man had rang out through the small crew as Bashir and O'Brian sat next too each other laughing and joked about the man whom had boarded the ship.

"… And did you see the way he was dressed Chief?"

"I know, last time I saw something that looked and smelled that bad, a Klingon was eating it" O'Brien laughed.

"I don't know what is going on, but the tension level on the ship has jumped amazingly, I heard that we are going to capture Weyoun himself"

From the centre seat, Sisko looked to his left at his two officers and barked aloud.

"Doctor, isn't there something you should be doing elsewhere rather then listening to scuttlebutt?"

"Of course, forgive me sir" He replied quickly.

"This time… Let me make one thing straight, we are not going to '_Capture Weyoun_' despite what gossip is said around the so called 'Water-cooler' am I clear?"

The sound of the bridge crew agreeing in unison was broken only by the bridge door sliding open and a strange figure entering the bridge, shock rippled over the crew as the dirty, mattered up and smelly man entered the bridge clean-cut and wearing black trousers, black top and a black leather jacket. Slowly he looked around the bridge at the shocked faces before he stopped at one officer. A smile of shock could be seen through the close cut three-day-old stubble as he stepped onto the main bridge and called out in shock.

"Lil' Tigan, Ezri is that you?"

A large smile rippled across her face as she stood and looked at the man walking towards her.

"John Webb? My god!…"

Her face turned from a smile too shock as she continued.

"My god, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Long story…" He smiled. "You've grown up Tigan, and out I see"

"Actually it's Dax now"

"Dax? The symbiont Dax? I thought you had no interest in that"

"Long story John, you look good Webb"

"You too!"

"I hate to break up this re-union but Webb, we are approaching the target" Called out Sisko.

"Of course, proceed as ordered Captain"

Questioning looks came over the crew, as they looked first at the unusual man and then Sisko, awaiting the next order.

"Take us out of Warp Mister Nog, activate main veiwscreen"

Finally, the crew could see the objective as a Dominion controlled planet came into view, nodding to an old friend, Webb walked in front of the helm and looked down at the controls, taking in every piece of information he could before looking back at the captain.

"I assume everything is in order Captain?"

"As requested Gunny, all marking have been removed from the life-pod and a new interface has been installed as requested"

"Perfect, alright listen up people… you are under direct orders from Starfleet Command _NOT_ to disclose any information you may know about this mission, any additional information will go threw me and me alone… any infringement of these orders will result in immediate court-martial and life imprisonment. Mister Klingon, I see you have a problem with this?"

Slowly Worf stood from his console and stood almost nose to nose with Webb as he spoke.

"I do, that Planet _IS_ under the Klingon Empire… why are we here?"

"You have your orders _Klingon_, I expect you too follow them"

Flames burned in Worf's eyes as he looked directly into Webb's a slight smile crept over Webb's face as Worf growled.

"I would like that, _Very Much_!"

Smiling slightly Webb maintained his gaze as he spoke harshly.

"Anytime Klingon, anytime" Without breaking his gaze he continued. "Captain, you have your orders sir"

"Ready when you are Gunny" Called out Sisko.

With a half smile Webb left the bridge, as the door closed behind him the bridge crew looked at Dax in shock as she stepped towards Worf, looked up into his eyes, and softly placed her hand on his chest.

"You should be careful Worf…"

"Worry about _HIM_ not me" He said threw gritted teeth.

"No Worf, That man is more then you can handle… if anything trust me on that"

Moments later the life-pod containing Webb ejected from the cloaked Defiant and screamed into the atmosphere of the Dominion controlled Klingon planet and soft-landed near the target co-ordinates, coughing slightly Webb kicked open the door, grabbed his bag and ran into the forest in which he hand landed. Back on Defiant Sisko had called Dax into his cabin to discuss the man on the planet below.

"Alright Dax, time is up… who is that man and what do you know about him?"

"I first met him in New Sydney, I was a girl, Mom was having problems with a rival mining company so she hired some extra muscle as security. Webb came highly recommended, after he took care of the problem he agreed to stay on as a… security consultant, however his actions where a little… dubious"

"What do you mean?"

"In six weeks three rival companies went under after six months… you get the idea. After about a year he was let go as Security consultant, Mom didn't like his way of working. Three weeks after his leaving employment we heard he was a deep cover operative with Starfleet Intelligence, which explained why he disappeared for weeks at a time with no explanation of where he went"

"He was using your family business as a cover for his actions?" Sisko asked quickly.

"Exactly. John Webb is one of the most dangerous Humans I have ever met, but my family always felt safe knowing he was around… he became almost one of the family. Last I heard he was working with some special team deep in side Klingon space during the war with them"

Sisko smiled as much of what he had heard now made sense with his new orders.

"So why stop Worf from putting him in his place?" He chuckled.

"Webb is an expert with just about any weapon, explosive or fighting style… once when I was a child ten armed men from a rival company entered our home as we all sat down for lunch. Webb, was our guest at the time, he looked at Mom and told her to take us up stairs and he would see what was going on. When she wasn't looking, I managed to slip out and see what was going on. Benjamin I had never seen anything like it, before or since he was fast… real fast"

"What happened?" He said with interest.

"We need to redecorate the entire south wing of the house after he was done. But no one challenged us again…"

To the seasoned and battle hardened captain of the Defiant it appeared as if she was talking about a Super-Hero from the old comic books of the twentieth century, yet she had a glint in her eye that he had rarely seen in the hosts of the Dax symbiont.

"…But I will admit too having a little crush on him after that day, so bold, so powerful and fast. I remember I was broken once he was asked to leave a few weeks later"

"Dax, he couldn't have been more then twenty at the time"

"Twenty five actually. He always called me Lil' Tigan…"

Sisko's conversation with his officer and old friend of three life times went on for hours, while on the planet below John Webb ran threw the thick forest until he reached a cliff-face, straight down below was his target a Federation based University. Quickly he tightened the straps of his bag around his waist and shoulder before leaping off the cliff-face and plummeting down towards the ground, at a pre-determined altitude a clear parachute opened and guided him safely too the University Grounds, at the press of a control the parachute zipped back into the bag on his back, smiling slightly too himself he ran the distance to the nearest cover before an old fashioned search light illuminated him.

Quickly using an old style paper map he found the entrance too the heavily guarded building holding the Federation hostages. Using as little Federation technology as possible, and his training he entered the vast building undetected, scrambling threw the ventilation shafts he finally laid eyes on his target, only six highly trained Jem'Hadar soldiers stood in his way. Quickly he scanned the room and picked out his targets as his eyes fell on the one person he was sent to retrieve.

His mind raced with options on how to get this young woman out of the room quickly and safely yet scenario he imagined she was a potential target.

"Screw it!" he muttered too himself.

Carefully he unbuckled the vent he was facing and quickly launched eight stun grenades into the heavily guarded room, seconds the first grenade exploded he dropped into the room and fired his weapon at the guards killing them before the last grenade exploded, using his memory and with his eyes closed he made his way quickly too his target. Swiftly he grabbed her arm and ran for the nearest exit. As her vision cleared shock over came her as she looked into his eyes.

"Jonny?"

"Ali… Let's go, I got a ship in orbit…"

"No! The others. John, they'll be killed" She said quickly.

"My mission is you; I do not have time to take on a babysitting job"

"John… I'm not leaving with out the others!"

Sighing deeply he looked into her eyes and nodded, he knew by now the Dominion would know he is on the planet, but now he had a second objective.

"Ali you are one pain in the ass… but I have my orders"

Quickly he slapped a small communicator on her chest and hit the control, as she disappeared in a transporter haze he looked back into the room and sighed deeply.

"Ahh Crap!"

On board the cloaked Defiant, Sisko sat awaiting the signal from the unusual man whom had beamed down too the planet below, suddenly the form of a young woman appeared on the bridge behind him.

"Security Alert!"

"Stand down Worf" Sisko yelled. "Miss Barrett?"

"Umm… Yeah?"

It seemed like hours as explanations where needed by the commanding officer of the vessel she was on, until finally the silence was broken by a young Ferengi Helm officer who looked up at the veiwscreen in shock as a large explosion rocked the facility on the planet.

"Captain!"

"He's still alive" Called out Alison.

"What the hell was that?" Screamed Sisko.

"A large Anti-matter explosion… Captain we have a problem. Detecting a Jem'Hadar fighter leaving the planet, its heading straight for us"

"Stand by to drop the cloak… all power to weapons and shields…"

On the main veiwscreen, a large explosion blew the enemy fighter apart as the USS Defiant rocked hard to port as once again, shock rang over the crew as the looked at the Captain for the next order, yet a voice rang out over the bridge speakers.

"Webb to Sisko… Get us the hell out of here, as fast as you can. We got a _shit storm _coming and it ain't good!"

"Where the hell are you Webb?"

"Mess-hall… Go Now!" He yelled out over the bridge speakers.

"Ensign, Maximum Warp… Engage"

Under cloak, the tiny Starfleet vessel disappeared into warp away from the planet, hotly pursued by two enemy ships. It did not take long before the USS Defiant had lost the enemy ships and was on her way back to Deep Space Nine. Now, as far as Sisko was concerned explanations where in order from the Gunnery Sergeant. Swiftly he made his way down to the Mess Hall, as he entered a large crowd had some how beamed aboard with out the internal sensors detecting their arrival. Shocked at the latest development Sisko turned to Webb as Alison Barrett stepped into the room with the Bajoran Security Guard at her side.

"Webb, what the hell is going on. Where did all these people come from?"

"Prisoners Sisko, plus Alison wouldn't leave with out them, are you okay Alison?"

"Fine John, thanks"

Quickly Alison entered the room as Webb walked towards the Captain, with a cocky smile on his face he nodded too Alison.

"You know each other?" Sisko said.

"I guess you could say that Sisko. It's a very long story and one I will not tell. Now how long before we reach that station of yours?"

"About two hours, times up Webb… tell me what this is all about, or I will have you arrested right now!

A sly smile ran over Webb's face as he looked at the Captain, a shiver ran down Sisko's spine as Webb smiled. The confidence in his eyes and after what Dax had told him earlier about him made the Captain second guess his last sentence but now he had too stick by his statement as he slowly reached for the Phaser at his side.

"Don't try is Sisko… I don't want too hurt you, but I will if I have too. Listen Captain, I can't explain what is going on… Simply because I don't know. I was ordered too retrieve Alison… her mother is an old friend of mine. Besides, she wouldn't leave with out her classmates…"

A deep sigh came over the captain as he looked upon the unusual man before him as he continued.

"… I promise you Captain I will send you a copy of my report, right now can you please send up your Doctor, some of these kids took a few hits"

Hours later the Defiant finally docked at the station, as everyone had disembarked from the Defiant and sent home aboard the USS Galaxy, now it was left too the Station crew to pick up the pieces after John Webb had left, the revelation of what Dr Julian Bashir had learned after a medical scan of the unusual Gunnery Sergeant would rock the foundations of what he knew, considering his own back ground. Slowly he made his way towards Opps with two medical Padds in hand, after a brief word with Sisko they had finally entered his office, as the doors closed behind them Bashir spoke with shock in his voice.

"I conducted a scan of Mister Webb before he left, I found something… troubling"

"What are you talking about?" He looked up slowly.

"He appears to be a product of Genetic Engineering…"

"_WHAT?_"Sisko screamed.

"It's undeniable sir… his Genetic code has been rewritten, not unlike my own. However, the Augmentations have a Starfleet signature too them. I hacked threw as many systems as I could to find out what was going on, but before I was shut out I saw a classified program called '_Project Cold-Front_' Apparently Starfleet Intelligence has a number of these people working threw out Federation Space"

Laughing slightly Sisko sat on the sofa as he looked up at his Doctor.

"Now it all makes sense Doctor, everything. How many of these people are out there?"

"Unknown, but I got a list of about ten before I was shut down"

"I'll look into it, thank you"


	2. A New Assignment

Several Months Later...

War with the Dominion was about to come to its timely end, the crew of the old Cardassian Space Station looked forward to the end of the war and regaining some sense of a normal life as the crew of a trading post and scientific research station at the mouth of the wormhole, since the destruction of the Defiant at the hands of the Breen moral around the station had been low with the Starfleet officers. The first of her kind and a unique design the Defiant was more then a Starship to the crew it was a symbol of the Station's ability to defend the wormhole and Bajor, yet with the loss of the vessel defence of the Station fell into the hands of the Klingon Fleet and few Federation Starships that had become stationed at the large facility.

Sat alone at his desk, Sisko looked over the many reports that had come across his desk including a full schematic of the Jem'Hadar vessel captured by Colonel Kira and the Cardassian rebels. Slowly he took a sip of his Klingon Coffee as he picked up one of the many reports that had flooded his desk since he and his crew had been grounded too the station until a new Starship arrived. As he began too read the file, something familiar began to stand out too him.

"Oh my god!" He mumbled. "Sisko to infirmary, Doctor Bashir, may I see you in my office?"

"On my way sir" The young Doctor replied.

Minutes later, Sisko had read the small unnamed file twice to make sure he was seeing what he thought as the side door too his office opened and the young Doctor entered with a slight smile on his face.

"You wanted too see me sir?"

"Sit down please. A few months ago, I told you I'd look into something that puzzled you about…"

"The mysterious Mister Webb?" He replied slowly.

"Yes. After he left the Station, he disappeared with no record of his arrival on Earth or any other Starfleet Facility. He simply vanished, six hours later '_Project Cold-Front_' was shut down with no sign of it anywhere in the files"

"Sir, that's not surprising as Section 31 did not officially exist"

"Exactly. But I found this report hidden amongst these many files"

Slowly he slid the data-pad across his desk to the doctor, quickly he read the file and looked up in shock at what it displayed.

"Captain, are you absolutely serious about this?"

"Look at the signature Doctor…"

"It's signed, oh my god... Lil' Tigan"

"Yes, On the Defiant bridge, John Webb called Ezri, Lil' Tigan" Sisko sighed.

"Then if this is John Webb, he's in trouble. Sir I can have a Runabout ready too launch…"

"No, this has to be kept on the quiet, a Runabout would raise too much attention. I've contacted General Martok, he's willing to loan us a ship with a Cloak"

"In exchange for what sir?"

"Access to any intelligence gathered on Dominion movements. Doctor, I want _YOU_ to put together a small team to man that ship"

"Me sir?" He smiled. "Commander Worf would be the better choice"

"Mister Worf is currently on a mission for General Martok, however he will serve as your back-up if needed" Sisko smiled.

"But why me sir?"

"No offence Doctor, but send an augment too capture an augment"

"I don't know nearly enough about Starship combat as Chief…"

"You're a fast learner. Your ship leaves in two hours Doctor, I suggest you make it quick"

"Aye sir"

Confused the Young doctor nodded slightly and left the Captain's office, quickly he selected his team. Weapons specialists, explosive experts, engineers, pilots and one young joined Trill.

Slowly he entered the bridge of the Klingon ship and looked around at his assembled crew, an unusual mixture of officers, enlisted men and Klingon troops that had agreed to assist with this unusual mission. With a large smile on his face he sat in the command chair as the ship detached from the docking ring of the station and slowly moved away.

"Nice work Mister Nog"

"Thank you Doctor… sorry, Captain… umm"

"I assume the coordinates are set?"

"If I read these instruments correctly sir, yes"

"Engage the cloak and set speed for maximum warp. Miss Dax, follow me please" He smiled.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much Julian" A voice called out from behind him.

Quickly he looked around as a tall Irish engineer stood smiling at him with his hands behind his back.

"Chief, What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd let you go off on your own? Besides, Martok wants his ship back when your done with her. I promised him I'd look after it for him"

"Glad you're here, follow us please"

"Aye, Sir! He smiled.

Quickly Bashir, O'Brian and Ezri Dax left the bridge and entered a small room off from the main bridge that was primarily used for weapons storage.

"Sisko told me you know John Webb"

"Webb? Is what we're doing, going after him?"

"Yes and no. Tell me about him, I wanna know how I can fight him if I have too"

"Then you'd better get your affairs in order Julian, he's a stone cold killer when he has to be" Dax Replied with a sigh.

"He's also an Augment, modified by Starfleet. He sent a message to Sisko asking for help"

"An Augment? Are you sure?" Dax laughed.

"My equipment doesn't lie Ezri"

"Well if Webb is asking for help, I hope you brought more then one ship. Because, if he can't handle it… no one can"

Sighing deeply, Bashir looked at O'Brian whom by this time was smiling slightly as he watched his friend squirm on the spot. The last time they met John Webb, he entered a Dominion facility and rescued many hostages single handed before stealing a Jem'Hadar fighter, destroying the facility they where kept in and getting everyone safely aboard the Defiant before anyone knew what had happened. Now they where going to rescue him from an unknown situation deep inside Dominion space with little or no back-up depending on the Status of the mission commanded by Mister Worf.

"So what are you thinking… Captain?" O'Brian laughed.

"I'm working on it Miles. Now Ezri, how do you know Mister Webb?"

Smiling she began her story once again as she had many months ago in front of Captain Sisko.

"Well… I first met him in New Sydney, I was a girl. Mom was having problems with a rival mining company so… she hired some extra muscle as security…"

As she continued, leaving out no detail about the apparent Super-Hero from her childhood she began to remember even more then the last time, smiling slightly Bashir and O'Brian listen too her tale with interest and respect for the man she was describing.

"... Webb is an expert with just about any weapon, explosive or fighting style. Once when I was a little girl, ten armed men hired by a rival company broke into our home as we all sat down for lunch. Webb was a guest at the time, he told mom to take us all up stairs and hide while he would see what was going on. When she wasn't looking I managed to sneak out and see what was going on. I had never seen anything like it, before or since he was real fast. He took down the first three before they even knew what happened. Before they hit the floor he attacked two others and finally stood face to face with the last five holding only a table knife he was eating with. But the look in his eyes told them everything, the ran"

"He sounds like some kind of super-hero" O'Brian smiled.

"I thought he was, anyway as I was saying. We need to redecorate the entire south wing of the house, he was asked to leave our employ a few weeks later. Mom didn't like his style, I had the biggest crush on him. He stayed around in New Sydney for a few months to make sure we where all fine, before he left… just about every mining company had disappeared but ours. We could never prove that it was his doing, but many pulled out and moved too another planet"

"You think he pushed them out?"

"No idea Julian…" Dax replied. "But I can tell you one thing… Mom soon wished she hadn't let him go"

For hours they spoke about John Webb as the cloaked Klingon ship made it's way closer too the location given in the message to Sisko, yet one thing they all knew was that John Webb found a way to defeat an entire Jem'Hadar facility on their last encounter and if he was asking for help, it must be something big. Silently the Klingon ship exited Warp over what appeared to be a half destroyed facility, torpedo and phaser hits could be seen even from orbit as the Ferengi Helm officer looked up at his commanding officer for this mission.

"One hell of a battle sir, picking up debris surrounding the planet. Signature is Starfleet"

"How many ships Ensign?"

"No idea, maybe four… Detecting life signs on the surface… and weapons fire"


	3. A Darkness Rising?

Explosions and phaser blasts tore through the stale and foul air as the Starfleet personnel had stated to be pushed back away from the small group gathered in what remained of a command centre of the heavily damaged facility. The rugged warriors they where fighting appeared to know more about what they where thinking before they thought of it, making any offensive difficult or impossible as the small group held what remained of the facility.

"They're falling back" A voice whispered.

"That will not last, they are about too regroup, hold your positions. Check your ammo!"

"Down too my last power pack" The voice whispered once again.

"Alright…"

Slowly the leader of the small group peered around the corner using a sharp piece of a broken mirror as a single human male stood with his arms held out too his side and begun too walk towards them slowly.

"I'm going out, cover me" The leader said quietly.

Nodding softly he handed his weapon too the nearest of his group as he stood, held his arms out too his side and stepped into the hallway cautiously.

"You have too give up Webb" The Starfleet Officer called out.

"And what? Return too the facility only to be destroyed like the rest of us?"

"No, We can help you" The Officer said slowly.

"Help us, you have killed all but what remains in that room, you and your… kind"

"I have my orders Webb. Tell the rest too put down their weapons and come with us, more will arrive soon. You can't hold this facility forever" He smiled.

"I don't have too. I've given my entire adult life protecting the Federation, as have those who remain and those your kind destroyed… can you not understand, we are the product of your fears. You created us to do those things you can't… now you want to destroy us"

Slowly the Officer walked towards Webb with his hands held out too his side as he spoke quietly.

"We have a new drug, it can help you too…"

"Drugs? No more drugs _LIEUTENANT_, We are tired of being used by Starfleet. Allow us too live in piece… we are willing to die on our feet not live as… lab rats any longer. Return too your people, inform them that we are not moving. We will make everyone hear our voices if we have to, make everyone know what you and your kind have done to us"

"I can't allow that" The Lieutenant growled.

"Then… I am sorry, by nightfall… one of us will not leave this planet. Lieutenant I am sorry, I have to protect my people"

Slowly Webb turned and walked back too the small room as the Lieutenant called out, his words echoed through the halls as Webb sighed slightly.

"I can promise you one thing Webb, I will walk away from here. If I have too carry your body back to Command, I will do so"

"Then it is as we thought, we have nothing else to discuss. Do me one favour Lieutenant"

"Of course" He sighed.

"If we do not survive, burn or vaporise our bodies. Project Cold Front must not survive or be reinstated"

"I've worked with you a long time Webb… you've saved my life more times then I can count. I'll do it… again, I'm sorry"

Nodding slightly to Webb, the Lieutenant walked back towards his team as Webb stepped into the command centre and looked around at what remained of his exhausted team.

"We have to fortify this area quickly, I'd say about twenty minutes before they make another move against us"

"Agreed" A young woman said. "I can only hope that Sisko got your message, what makes you think he can be trusted?"

"I looked into his eyes Alicia" He smiled. "He'll be along, the only problem is the Defiant was destroyed, he'll have too search for something else"

"Yeah, then what?" She replied slowly.

"Trust me" He winked.

At the opposite side of the corridor, four figures materialised behind the gathered troops, quickly they spun around and aimed their weapons as Julian Bashir, Miles O'Brian, Ezri Dax and a Large Klingon appeared behind them. Quickly Bashir smiled as he spoke.

"Who is in charge here?"

"I am sir, Lieutenant Junior Andrew Walsh…"

"Julian Bashir and no you're not. By order of Starfleet Command, we're taking over. I assume you have Mister Webb?"

"No sir, we have him pinned down on the far side of this corridor. He and his people have fortified them selves in the Control Room" The Lieutenant growled.

"His people?" O'Brien asked.

"Yes sir, eight of the most dangerous… subjects"

"Eight?" Dax said slowly.

"Forgive me for saying so, but who the hell are you people?"

"Specialists Mister Walsh, Specialists. Lower your weapons and pull back, allow myself and my team to talk too Mister Webb and his people" Bashir smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't do that… I have my orders too…"

"Your orders are hereby nullified, you will withdraw from this corridor and pull back too the next junction, am I clear…_LIEUTENANT?_" Bashir yelled.

Standing slowly, the rest of his team looked shocked as two Starfleet Officers, one Enlisted man and one large Klingon stood before them.

"Lieutenant, we can't…" One man called out.

"Pull back your men Mister…" O'Brien smiled. "You have your orders, if you wish to file a complaint, please do so to the President himself…"

Quickly the officer snapped too attention as O'Brien walked around corner and looked towards the small control room where the Augments had held up.

"Now Mister!" Dax growled.

Slowly, the team abandoned their post and moved back as Bashir looked at his small group and smiled slightly as he whispered.

"That was fun…"

Slowly he walked around the corner as Dax, O'Brien and the Klingon followed him slowly when they where sure they where out of ear shot of the other teams, Bashir stopped and spoke firmly.

"John Webb… John Webb, It's Julian Bashir… you can come out now"

Slowly, a battered and bruised man aimed his weapon around the corner as he slowly stood and limped towards the team of four smiling slightly.

"I wasn't sure if my message got through. I was expecting Sisko…"

"He's… grounded, so to speak" Bashir smiled. "So he sent me"

"Hello Lil' Tigan, Mister O'Brian… Who's the tree trunk?" He said as he pointed to the large Klingon.

"A friend, He's okay John… What the hell are you doing here?" Dax replied.

"We have wounded, Bashir… I know you know what we are. Please help my people"

"Webb, what the hell is going on here?" Bashir whispered.

"Not here, those guys will back soon, your little distraction won't fool them for long. Please, help us!"

Nodding slightly, Bashir and his small team entered the command centre and looked around in shock. They where far from the fugitives they had read about, mainly women and children hiding behind consoles with three large men protecting them.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor"

"Let him help" Webb said slowly.

Cautiously, Bashir walked towards the most severely injured, a girl of barely seventeen years old who jumped as he smiled and examined the large burn on her right arm.

"Webb, what the hell is going here?" Dax asked.

"Back story it is. After our last encounter, we where shut down. Apparently some one was looking into us… What do you know about Cold Station 12?"

"Nothing, why?" Dax replied.

"2160's, Starfleet took embryos from the Eugenics Wars and hid them. A group of Augments found them using a captured Klingon ship, after interference from the NX-01 and Arik Soong they where destroyed. The Embryos where then moved to a secured facility. In 2250 ten of the Embryos where removed and allowed to mature after several modifications, they worked for Starfleet on some… less then legal missions. The Program worked, but they where not allowed to breed. When one was lost a second was activated and so on… you get the idea, I was 'Hatched' I guess you could say years ago. I was conditioned and programmed to serve Starfleet as a deep cover operative. Ezri, I'm sorry… they placed me in your family business for cover. Several months ago the program was shut down and all remaining operatives where ordered to a classified facility for… 'reprogramming' they called it. Basically they destroyed us. I heard what was happening and found those who remained… Starfleet chased us here in an attempt to clean the slate. We're a secret Starfleet can not allow to survive, My wife including"

"Your WIFE?" Ezri said in shock.

"Yes, Ezri this is Stacey Wallace…"

Smiling Ezri walked towards the woman and held out her hand in greeting.

"I've heard a lot about you Lil' Tigan… Jonny has told me some, interesting tales. Is it true you used to make him read you a story every night?" She smiled.

"Sometimes, your pregnant?" Ezri said in shock.

"Four months… A girl. We're calling her Ezri"

Blushing slightly, Dax looked back at the Webb as she spoke.

"I'm honoured. She's…?"

"NO, she's not an augment. Stacey here is 100% old fashioned Human. Doctor, I was glad too see you… I was hoping Sisko would send you. After all you are one of us"

"So what do you want us to do Webb?" Bashir smiled.

"I assume you have a ship in orbit?"

"I guess you could say that" O'Brien laughed.

"Judging by the tree trunk next to you and the loss of the Defiant… Klingon ship, Bird of Prey Class?"

"You have a problem with that Human?" Growled the large Klingon.

"No, actually it's perfect. I estimate that Mister Walsh and his team will be back soon, contact your ship and beam us aboard once they are stabilised. Mister Klingon, we could really use your help holding this place, You too Mister O'Brien… I've heard about you"

"In case you didn't realise Webb, those are Starfleet Officers. They are just following orders" O'Brien said slowly.

"Ahh the… '_I was just following orders_' routine. I was just following orders when I destroyed a Cardassian Outpost, I was told it was a weapons supply depot. I found out later it was a Civilian outpost" He sighed. "I was merely following orders when I attacked a Klingon ship during the war with them, I did not know it was a medical ship. I'm sorry mister Klingon"

"That was you?" He snarled.

"My orders came from Cold Front, please forgive me sir. The '_I was just following orders_' routine has been used since before I was created to cover up some of the greatest atrocities known to mankind… that is why I have brought my people here, we are all that have survived. Even the unborn embryos have been destroyed, We can no longer sit back and watch Starfleet commit genocide against a race it created out of fear… Our Race!"

"Oh my god…" Dax replied slowly. "What are you planning on doing?"

Slowly he turned to look at her with a dark smile in his eyes, one she had only seen in her childhood. A cold chill ran down her spine as she looked up into his powerful dark eyes.

"Make them pay"

"Who?" Bashir said as he stood slowly.

"Those whom have destroyed us, but first… I have to get my people to safety. Will you help us?"


End file.
